


The Foot Man

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Coming In Pants, Foot Jobs, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: Jimmys foot wanders across the table and ends up on Thomas's crotch.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 19





	The Foot Man

Thomas bit into his toast, trying to act natural as his lover took the seat opposite him. They had spent the previous night together, rolling around in ecstasy under Thomas's sheets. Thomas smirked into his cup of tea at the memory. Jimmy caught his eye, smirking back at him, obviously thinking the same.

But Jimmy didn't stop smirking and didn't move his eyes off of Thomas. Then the underbutler felt something soft pressing at his lower thigh. He looked down to where Jimmy's socked foot was travelling up his leg, massaging the soft flesh there with his toes. 

Thomas looked back up at his lover, shocked that Jimmy wanted to do that here, at breakfast. His lover winked at him and that was the last straw. Thomas quickly pulled his chair in so that his torso was pressing against the edge of the table, making sure his groin was hidden from any prying eyes. 

Jimmy picked up his cup of tea as his foot travelled higher up Thomas's leg, almost meeting his crotch. Thomas was half hard now, just the thought of Jimmy making his cock twitch. The footman's foot flitted around the growing bulge in Thomas's trousers, briefly brushing over it before moving his attentions back to the top of his thighs, kneading the muscles with his toes.

“Mr Barrow, will you be free to make sure the wine arrives today?” asked Carson. “It's due to arrive at around eleven, but with these delivery men, you never can tell.”

“Well actually, Mr Carson, I was planning to-” started Thomas but Jimmy decided that this was the perfect moment to start moving against his cock, the younger man's foot somehow wrapping around his length through his trousers, rendering Thomas speechless.

“Mr Barrow?” asked Mrs Hughes, confused at why Thomas had stopped mid sentence. “Are you quite well? You look warm, are you coming down with something?” 

“I'm fine, I've a headache coming on is all.” answered Thomas, smiling thinly at her before continuing his earlier train of thought.

“I was planning to go down to the village during my lunch hours ah-” jimmy squeezed around his cock hard, obviously not approving of this. “But um i- I'm sure I can stay to oversee the wine delivery Mr Carson.” 

“Good…” said Carson, bewildered by the underbutler’s strange behaviour but decided not to take it any further. Thomas relaxed as Carson began talking to the other staff, meaning no one would be looking at him. The older man could hardly stop himself from thrusting his hips up to meet Jimmy's foot as it squeezed and rubbed over his manhood.

Thomas looked over the table to his lover who was the portrait of innocence, watching Carson intently, not letting on that his foot was secretly masturbating his superior under the table. Jimmy sipped carefully at his tea as his foot picked up the pace, knowing Thomas was getting close to his release, the underbutlers hips making minute thrusts under the table.

Thomas felt his climax build up, the stimulation from Jimmy's foot becoming too much for him. He bit at his lip, trying to hold his moans in as he came to the edge. Then Jimmy turned to look at Thomas, staring him right in the eyes as he gave him his release.

Thomas’s cock pulsed and he came, his seed splattering in his pants. He coughed loudly to try and hide the moan he couldn't help but release as his lovers eyes met his. Slowly he came down, Jimmy still massaging him until he became fully soft, his foot then sneaking away, back into his shoe. 

“I'll get you back for this.” whispered Thomas across the table, everyone else starting to get up and begin work. 

“One would hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this, i wrote it mostly just for something to write tonight. 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
